The Lost Puppy
by pixiestickchild
Summary: Weird little one shot thing that I wrote randomly. Seto finds Joey sleeping under a park bench. He follows him to his house and finds out about his abusive father. What will happen? SetoXJoey YAY!


The Lost Puppy

Weird little one shot thing that I wrote randomly. Seto finds Joey sleeping under a park bench. He follows him to his house and finds out about his abusive father. What will happen? SetoXJoey YAY!

A/N: Well...yeah...um no own Yu-Gi-Oh? Oh I know. Another one. I'll update the others soon...I hope...Anyway, Enjoy! 

Seto sat in the park, on a bench, watching Mokuba. Why he agreed to this, he had no idea. Mokuba seemed fine without him and for someone who said, "Come on! Hang out with me!" he sure wasn't keeping his word.

Seto shook his head. 'I've got things to do...' he got up to leave when he noticed something that wasn't there before. A foot, but not just a foot, it was connected to a leg which came out from under the bench. Seto blinked. "What the hell?"

He didn't know why but the foot and the leg looked familar. He could have swore he saw that shoe and pants before.

He stood there for a moment, debating wheater he should just leave or explore furhter. In the end curiousity won as it usually does.

He kneeled down and looked under the bench. He gasped at the sight. A blonde was sleeping. Not just any blonde but the mutt himself, Joey Wheeler.

Seto blinked wondering what to do. Wake him up? Call Yugi and leave an annoymous message saying where he was? Ask him what the hell he was doing under a park bench? He didn't want to leave him there.

Now, Seto realized a long time ago he didn't like girls and he realized quite a short time ago that he loved the mutt. Perhaps that's why this sight upset him. Who wants to see their love sleeping under a park bench like a common bum? Certianly not Seto Kaiba.

That's when he noticed something else. There was blood on his shrit and a small scar on his cheek. The scar looked as if it was made by a...

'A knife,' Seto thought saddly. 'But who would want to cut the mutt?'

Suddnely Joey stirred. He eyes opened slowly and what seemed to Seto, painfully.

"Kai-Kaiba? what are you doing here?" He asked sitting up a little.

"What am I doing here? How bout what are you doing here?" Seto asked a little more angrily then he meant to. "Don't you have a home or are you a stray?" he smirked a little.

Joey frowned and crawled out from under the bench. "None of your business Kaiba." He stood up and quickly stumbled. He would have fallen to the ground if Seto hadn't chaught him in his arms.

"Seriously," Seto said straightening Joey up, "Who did this to you?"

Joey just looked at him. "Don't worry about it Kaiba. Besides, what do you care?"

"Oh I care," Seto said folding his arms across his chest sounding sacastic despite the fact he was being sincere. "Trust me I care."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Right...anyway see ya." he waved and turned. He limped down the path and out of the park.

Seto frowned after him. It bothered him that he was limping. He wanted to follow him make sure he was alright. He stood there for a moment debating again and finally decided to do it. Follow him. See if he'll be Ok.

He ran in the direction Joey had gone.

Meanwhile, unknown to Seto or Joey, Mokuba was watching them. He smiled. "Good luck Seto," he whispered.

Seto saw Joey stop in front of a run down apartment building in a bad neighborhood. He was hiding around the corner and wondered what he was doing here. 'Does he live here?' he wondered. He knew Joey was poor but this place was beyond poor. It looked like the kind of place where people who had no job and a lot of debts lived.

"You know Seto, stalking is illegal in almost all of the countries in the world. I'm pretty sure that includes Domino, Japan," Joey said causally. So causally in fact that Seto almost missed that the message was for him.

"How-"

"Around here you gotta keep your eyes open or you'll more then likely be mugged. By the way, that guy you bumped into, yeah he has your wallet now." Joey interrupted.

Seto blinked. "So...I take it you do live here."

Joey nodded.

Seto came out and walked up to him. "You OK?" There was concern in his voice but Joey took no notice. He continued to stare.

"I really don't want to go back up there," he said after a minute.

"Does 'up there' have anything to do with the fact you were sleeping under a bench?"

"It really none of your business. Besides, you wouldn't care. No one would care," he cast his face down. Though it was in the shadows, Seto could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Joey..." Seto started.

"It's my sadistic father," Joey sobbed quite suddenly taking Seto by surprise. "He...he...beats me. He hates me. He only keeps me around because I bring in the money."

Everything came out in one long breath. How his father beats him, how he hates him, how no one would care and even if they did, he didn't want to upset them by telling them. He hasn't told anyone. Not even Yugi and that surprised Seto most of all.

In the end, Joey was sobbing into Seto's black shirt and Seto rubbed his back soothingly. He was surprised how easily the motion had come to his arm. "Oh my God, you poor puppy. You've been keeping this in for years haven't you?"

"Yes," Joey told him. All the words came easily to him, almost natural. It felt good to let everything out. "I haven't told anyone. I didn't think they would care."

Seto released Joey from his grip and smiled at him. "Joey, I do care. Joey, I...I love you."

'There I said it,' Seto thought. 'Now he can deny me and make me promise to keep this whole sene a secret.'

Joey looked at him and smiled. "You...you do?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, I do."

Joey smiled wider. "I...I love you too!"

He hugged Seto and Seto hugged him back. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I never ever want to see you hurt again."

Joey smiled.

"That's why you're coming home with me."

Joey smiled and nodded.

Strange how something bad can sometimes turn and bloom into something good isn't it?

A/N: Told ya it was strange...kinda scarey no? Review if ya want! 


End file.
